User talk:KuroAshi98
Welcome KuroAshi98 Hey man you should make your profile page Straw Hat Boy 10:20, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I repeat do your profile page. Straw Hat Boy 11:54, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Kuro (well, kuro-san, kuro-chan, or kuro-sama), happy bitrhday ;D sorry if i late to say that ~~ just enjoy your birthday here :) (*hit buggy* why is your face like that when kuro's birthday??). Gashbell(Talk) February 19, 2012, 20:32 UTC. onepiece.wikkii.net Since you're the latest to remove all the links to onepiece.wikkii.net, can you be so kind as to direct me to where it has been stated and agreed that all links to the site must be removed.Mugiwara Franky 09:50, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Okay thanks.Mugiwara Franky 10:12, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Which part... Kuro-kun, Do you mind if I ask which part of Australia do you live? Sidney? Melbourne? Gold Coast? - AY - 09:36, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Law's page update Hi Kuro-kun, I saw what happened and how you and Phoenix are so fustrated in undoing the changes made by AWC based on the spoilers. Why don't you contact one of the admins (DP) requesting them to lock the page? Otherwise, the best way (less fustrating) is to let the update (by AWC) stay on Law's page until the actual chapter comes out, then undo it accordingly? Just giving ideas... 10:49, March 7, 2012 (UTC) HAHA! Somehow I KNEW you're going to say that! Have fun undoing... 10:54, March 7, 2012 (UTC) 10:52, March 7, 2012 (UTC)Kuro, don't forget my order Share to Rici my pic. and said to him I wanna see his REAL face. Thanks, Kuro. Trafalgar (err I think?) Law Yea! Lets bring em down! I still got some hand grenades left in my pocket XD *highfives back* PhoenixRising101 11:23, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Ya know you two guys are funny, made me LMAO! 11:29, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Those AWC seem to have went MIA. I think my grenade got em >.>. Time to go back to the newspaper! PhoenixRising101 11:34, March 7, 2012 (UTC) It's set to expire in a little over three hours, though I may set it so only registered users can edit it. 11:50, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Dude, its awesome.. Im gonna use it :D Pictures Could you at least check before uploading a new picture? There was already File:ChopperDoctor.JPG, you didn't need the File:Chopper hiluluk relationship.png. Also, could you please categorize all the pictures accordingly? It's a pain for us to hunt them all down and do it. 20:33, March 28, 2012 (UTC) And we're not running a point system here, you don't get promoted for uploading so much images, especially minor techniques that don't need images to describe. 20:40, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :Well, just don't need to upload so many images. Thanks for everything else. 23:56, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Oda Final Interview ikr, people are anal about this stuff its like i state something then debate it then everyone jumps on me XD and sur thing i can find the links for you, so you want both the Cross Top section of the book interview and the spoiler for what One Piece is?Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 10:50, May 8, 2012 (UTC) or i guess "theory" for what One Piece isUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 10:50, May 8, 2012 (UTC) k comin up :) give me a few moments gotta quickly get the link XD plus these people keep spamming me about an old arguement i had and this Oda interview :/Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 11:08, May 8, 2012 (UTC) couldnt find the complete interview but youll have to go off this http://orojackson.com/content/oda-speaks-about-final-one-piece-chapter id recommend buying this book, it appears to be translate in english... now just to find the theory page... in the complete interview (apart from hyping up this final arc and stating he has some of it atleast planned out thinking about it) he then mentions going back to the Enel Moom cover page (if you ever read manga) where the moon will play an immortant role to some degree because the cover page actually had connections to the Void Century, even though he says chapter btw i asume he really meant final arc because one chapter unless its mega long probably cant be marineford arcUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 11:19, May 8, 2012 (UTC) np and im looking and lol why would Oda have a theory on his own final story arc? XD that sounds sooo weeird, im not actuall sure who made the theory but its from a relyiable source or so im told (like someone near Oda or something), but what makes this theory probably (so explosive in the One Piece fan base) i think is primarily because it is soo good, and unexpecting and epic yet makes flawless sense when you look back on the entire series if its from someone near Oda though thatd make sense on why its called a "spoiler" by most resourcesUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 11:40, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Bounties Zoro vs. Brook! and Sanji vs. Chopper please!!! ^_^ 09:41, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Photos!! Kuro..... Make me......... Photos!!!!!! please. 01:46, May 30, 2012 (UTC) yep thanks 02:03, May 30, 2012 (UTC) No gifs, for Devil Fruits Yes, I know gifs are allowed in general. But for Devil Fruits, they are pretty much not allowed. Otherwise, we would have the Kage Kage no Mi where Moriah was peeling Luffy's shadow off the ground, Ace's Mera Mera no Mi where his fiery fingers are showing shifting flames, and etc., if you remembered all those gifs we've removed. 03:23, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Ah, sorry, mixed you up with another chat about the same subject. Go ahead, if the moving one seems a little off to you. =P 03:28, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Dosun Strength pic Hi, just wanna ask, can you just update the old picture, File:DosunMarteau.jpg instead of uploading a completely new picture? And besides, the new picture you've uploaded had a Toei FUNimation watermark at the bottom right corner, I know the smoke covering it makes it hard to see, but I saw it regardless. 18:11, June 3, 2012 (UTC) First, I simply got a misunderstanding with that other editor. Second, I meant to say FUNimation watermark instead of Toei in the above statement. Third, the problem is the size of the watermark, it makes the image ugly, an eyesore, and proves that FUNimation had licensed it for themselves with their subs, and that we should not use it. The mark is an eyesore. Fourth, please update the old image instead. Otherwise, I appreciate your assistance all this time, and sorry if I sound rude and ungrateful, but I don't know how to put it better. 18:46, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks I have to say Kuro, YOU ARE THE BEST!!!! Thank you so much! 19:23, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Reply http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/a/a2/Emoticon_unamused.png 07:58, June 4, 2012 (UTC) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/a/a2/Emoticon_unamused.png 08:02, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi, can you please create a tournament blog for Hancock VS Nami as it is sure that it was sabotaged and I'd really like to know who actually should be the winner so please could you do it in a way without the poll or whatever can you just take votes from people who are registered over 2 weeks or such not from AWC's or recently registered people? I'm ashamed of doing blogs myself coz I'm afraid that it won't work out well so I don't want to do it. you know.. Luffy vs. Robin, Nami vs. Sanji.. hehehee Get it done in the next 3 hours and you get a lollipop!! Please 00:52, June 6, 2012 (UTC) glad you enjoyed it :P Welcome to the UEW (United Edit Whores) club Kuro-chan. I could have sicked around longer but it was 3 at mid-night >_>, but still .. congrats on the record. 17:37, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Your new Avatar. I lolled a lot. The big croc 02:02, June 12, 2012 (UTC) GZ for best avi eva